This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Regarding AIDS: To centralize career development research activities of the partner institutions through a Research Core. This will be accomplished through a Research Committee consisting of the Core Director David Haymer (UH Manoa), John Pezzuto (UH Hilo), Helen Turner (Chaminade), David Horgen (HPU), Marla Berry (UH Manoa), and Eric Holmes (PI). Activities will include the development of consistent and uniform policies, procedures and timelines for junior faculty career development activities, including: grant submission review approval and submission procedures, managing mentoring and other career development programs, monitoring meeting deadlines for publications, grant applications, accountability and reporting, engaging in disciplinary procedures when needed, managing progress reporting to Steering Committee, EAC, and NCRR. Overall, activities in support of this aim will help HSREP research faculty transition to independent funding.